


is it too much to ask for both?

by WinterSabbath



Series: frostiron fluff fics we (don't really) need [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Shy Loki (Marvel), Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSabbath/pseuds/WinterSabbath
Summary: Loki was dared to kiss Tony Stark, the most popular kid in high school if he was still single in the next five years. Five years later, Loki is single and his friends take truth or dare way too seriously and now... he has to kiss Tony Stark.





	is it too much to ask for both?

It was supposed to be a one time thing that they would forget about in two months. _“I dare you to kiss Tony Stark if you don’t get a boyfriend in the next five years,”_ Fandral had said, laughing gleefully with their other friends. Loki agreed, not thinking it was anything serious,

He didn’t really think that they would _remember_ it.

And yet, here he was, five years later, standing outside a café he knew Tony was in. Natasha Romanoff was a mutual friend of theirs and Fandral had coaxed her into telling them where Tony usually went during his breaks at MIT. Since Loki studied in Harvard, he wasn’t that far off and _could easily drop by the café and give Tony a hi anytime_ , according to Fandral. 

Fandral, Amora, and Sif were seated in the café to watch what would happen. Tony was near the window and Loki was pretty sure Tony has seen him pacing to and fro the café a couple of times already. Loki turned red at the thought. That was much more embarrassing.

Also, it wasn’t that Tony wasn’t _hot_. No, far from it. Under different circumstances, he would love to kiss him. But this was a different kind of embarrassing. This was the kind of embarrassing he didn’t think he’d ever be able to get over. Did Tony even remember him? They never really talked in high school. And if Tony suddenly yelled at him for being a creep...

Loki let out a frustrated sigh and wrung his hands together. There wasn’t much he could do now. He’ll walk in, order a coffee, ask to sit by Tony, try to talk a bit, then kiss him. The perfect plan.

He can do this.

“An americano, please,” Loki told the barista, handing the money. He glanced behind him and saw Tony typing on his phone. Shit. What if Tony was busy?

To his left, Fandral gave Loki a thumbs up and Loki threw him a glare. Taking the americano he ordered, Loki walked over to Tony, trying to seem casual about it.

“Hi,” he said once he stood in front of Tony. He was pretty sure it came out as a squeak.

Tony looked up, peering at Loki through those shades of his he’s been wearing since high school. A confused look ran over Tony’s face for a moment and Loki was pretty sure he was going to get turned away and then he’d have to do his friends’ laundry for a whole three months.

Then Tony perked up and grinned, “Hey! Loki, right? Phillips Academy?”

At the mention of their high school, Loki nodded sheepishly. Talking was harder than he thought it would be.

“Oh! That’s nice. How have you been doing?”

“Great, yeah, I’ve been well.” Loki cringed at his response. He motioned to the chair, “Would you mind if I sit?” _Sit? Really? Would you mind if I sit?_ But before he could take it back, Tony was nodding.

“Go ahead. I could use the company,” Tony smiled. Loki tried not to look at his lips lest he wanted to blush harder than he already was. Tony took a sip of his own drink and tucked his phone away. “So, where are you taking college now?”

Loki absentmindedly stirred his americano. “Harvard,” he said.

Tony let out a low whistle, “Damn. That’s awesome. What are you taking up?”

“Literature.” This wasn’t really the direction Loki wanted to go. He felt kind of embarrassed to talk about his studies with _Tony Stark,_ the guy who was already working on his PhD. Or was it the second?

Tony hummed. “Literature’s really cool. Never would have the patience for it but I admire those that do. That shit takes a lot of patience, really.”

 _Can this man be any less perfect?_ Smart. Respectful. Good-looking. This situation was getting worse by the second. L0ki needed to get over this fast.

“I’m sure engineering takes a lot more patience.”

“I don’t really study for that, so no,” Tony tilted his head, “How’d you know I was taking engineering?”

Dammit, Natasha.

Loki blinked at him.

“I need you to kiss me,” he blurted out.

Tony was stunned, to say the least. Loki was half prepared to get coffee thrown at his face. He closed his eyes, silently cursing at himself. The plan was to _ease Tony into it_. Not that there was any way to do that, though.

After a few seconds, Tony got over his initial shock then raised an eyebrow. “Kiss you, huh?”

Loki shook his head, hastily getting up, “Sorry, sorry. I probably sound like a creep, I’m sorry, I just—”

“Hey, no, wait, no, calm down. I’m not offended or anything like that,” Tony said, reaching out to grasped Loki’s wrist before he could run away. 

Loki stared at him.

Tony sighed, lowering his voice. “I’m really flattered, in fact, I’d kiss you right now if that’s what you really wanted. Though, I’m guessing this is some kind of dare, huh?"

Sitting back down, Loki glanced at anything but Tony. “What gave it away?”

“Well, your friends over there are snickering under their hands,” Tony subtly gestured towards Fandral and friends then gave Loki a soft smile, “So I’m kind of inclined to assume this isn’t something you really want to do.”

If the ground could swallow Loki whole, he would gladly let it do so. “It’s a sort of dare...”

“Sort of? Why’s it partial?”

“It was a dare made five years ago...” Loki muttered.

Tony stared at him for a good minute before laughing, sputtering out, “Five years? What are you doing completing a dare five years ago?”

Loki scratched the back of his neck and grimaced, finally admitting, “I liked you...”

“Oh? _Liked_ , huh? What changed?” When Loki sneaked a glance up at Tony, he looked more offended by the fact that it wasn’t present tense rather than the fact that Loki had a crush on him.

“Nothing.” Loki’s eyes widened when he realized what he said then put his hands out in front of him, “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant! I just—it’s been five years, people change, it’s been awhile and, you know, you’re still cute, just more mature and I—this isn’t helping me at all is it? I just... haven’t really had the time to think about these things..."

“Well, yeah, you’re right, people do change,” Tony said, all serious at first and then a smirk started making its way up his face, “And, boy, have you aged well too. And you’re in Harvard. Good looking _and_ smart?”

Was that flirting? Was Tony Stark flirting with Loki?

Tony continued, unperturbed. “So, if the offer’s still on the table, then maybe we can complete your dare? If you want to, that is,” he said, giving Loki an innocent smile.

Loki stared at him, trying to register the words. “You’re... agreeing?”

“If you want to,” Tony shrugged.

If Loki wasn’t tomato red before, he certainly was now. “O-okay then. I... yes, of course, I would love that.”

“Yay,” Tony grinned and leaned over the table, pressing a chaste kiss on Loki’s lips. Loki barely had time to even feel it before Tony was pulling away, smiling widely at him. “Would a date be too much?”

Ignoring the restrained cheers from his friends’ table, Loki, a man of many words, shook his head and said, “A date would be nice.”  


**Author's Note:**

> how was it? if you guys have any prompts or wanna collab, comment down below or message me on discord. I’m in the FI discord as frostirontrash!!


End file.
